Temporada 5
La serie fue renovada para una quinta temporada el 11 de febrero de 2013. Oficialmente fue estrenada el 3 de octubre de 2013 y duro hasta 15 de mayo de 2014. Argumento Esta temporada se enfoca directamente en la mitología de los Doppelgängers. Así mismo, aparecen los Viajeros, una clase de brujos que están condenados a no poder establecerse en ningún lugar, quienes buscan romper la maldición de los brujos reales, así como desaparecer toda magia que no sea pura y lo que estos hayan creado, como los vampiros. Por otra parte, se pone de manifiesto la fragilidad del Otro Lado y la existencia de un lugar más allá de éste en el que todos los seres sobrenaturales están siendo arrastrados. Elenco * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore/Silas/Tom Avery. * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore. * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert. * Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett. * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan. * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes. * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood. Personajes Recurrentes * Marguerite MacIntyre como Elizabeth Forbes * Olga Fonda como Nadia Petrova * Kendrick Sampson como Jesse * Rick Cosnett como el Dr. Wes Maxfield * Janina Gavankar como Qetsiyah/Tessa * Shaun Sipos como Aaron Whitmore * Michael Malarkey como Lorenzo * Penelope Mitchell como Liv Parker * Caitlin McHugh como Sloan * Chris Brochu como Luke Parker * Raffi Barsoumian como Markos Episodios |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'True Lies' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Brian Young | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director:Joshua Butler | bgcolor="#15143b" |10 de octubre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x02 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'Original Sin' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Rebecca Sonnenshine& Melinda Hsu Taylor | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Jesse Warn | bgcolor="#15143b" |17 de octubre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x03 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'For Whom the Bell Tolls' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Brett Matthews &Elisabeth Finch | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director:Michael Allowitz | bgcolor="#15143b" |24 de octubre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x04 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'Monster's Ball' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Sonny Postiglione | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Kellie Cyrus | bgcolor="#15143b" |31 de octubre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x05 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'Handle with Care' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Caroline Dries & Holly Brix | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Jeffrey Hunt | bgcolor="#15143b" |7 de noviembre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x06 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'Death and the Maiden' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Rebecca Sonnenshine | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Leslie Libman | bgcolor="#15143b" |14 de noviembre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x07 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'Dead Man on Campus' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Brian Young & Neil Reynolds | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Rob Hardy | bgcolor="#15143b" |21 de noviembre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x08 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'The Cell' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Melinda Hsu Taylor | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Chris Grismer | bgcolor="#15143b" |5 de diciembre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x09 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'Fifty Shades of Grayson' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Caroline Dries | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Kellie Cyrus | bgcolor="#15143b" |12 de diciembre de 2013 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x10 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |'500 Years of Solitude' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Julie Plec & Caroline Dries | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Chris Grismer | bgcolor="#15143b" |23 de enere de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x11 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''The Devil Inside'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Brett Matthews & Sonny Postiglione | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Kellie Cyrus | bgcolor="#15143b" |30 de enero de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x12 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Rebecca Sonnenshine & Holly Brix | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Darren Genet | bgcolor="#15143b" |6 de febrero de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x13 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''No Exit'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Brian Young | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Michael A. Allowitz | bgcolor="#15143b" |27 de febrero de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x14 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''Gone Girl'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Melinda Hsu Taylor | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Lance Anderson | bgcolor="#15143b" |6 marzo de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x15 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''While You Were Sleeping'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Caroline Dries | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Pascal Verschooris | bgcolor="#15143b" |20 de marzo de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x16 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''Rescue Me'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Brett Matthews & Neil Reynolds | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Leslie Libman | bgcolor="#15143b" |27 de marzo de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x17 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''Resident Evil'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Brian Young & Caroline Dries | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Paul Wesley | bgcolor="#15143b" |17 abril de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x18 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''Man on Fire'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Melinda Hsu Taylor & Matthew D'Ambrosio | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Michael A. Allowitz | bgcolor="#15143b" |24 de abril de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x19 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''What Lies Beneath'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Elisabeth Finch & Holly Brix | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director:Joshua Butler | bgcolor="#15143b" |1 de mayo de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x20 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''Promised Land'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Rebecca Sonnenshine | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Michael Allowitz | bgcolor="#15143b" |8 de mayo de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x21 |- | colspan="5" | |- | rowspan="2" bgcolor="#080808" | | bgcolor="#000000" style="font-size:15.454545021057129px;color:black;" |''Home'' | bgcolor="#15143b" |Escritor: Caroline Dries & Brian Young | bgcolor="#15143b" |Director: Chris Grismer | bgcolor="#15143b" |15 de mayo de 2014 | bgcolor="#15143b" |#5x22 |- | colspan="5" | |} Categoría:Temporadas